This disclosure relates generally to image data modification, and more specifically, to at least selecting replacement image data based on analyzing a history of one or more images.
Taking high quality photographs (or video segments) remains a challenge for users due to camera functionality issues and/or problems with the environment in which a photograph is taken. For example, problems may include incorrect camera settings, poor lighting conditions of the environment, and poor image quality (e.g., resolution). One particular issue arises when a photograph/video object is obscured by another undesirable object and the photograph/video displays the undesirable object instead of the obscured object. For example, a tourist may desire to take a photograph of a statue but another person or object may obscure or cover up at least a portion of the statue such that the entire statue is not displayed in the photograph.